<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invented Time Travel _ Phát Minh Ra Du Hành Thời Gian by Tangdu143</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746934">Invented Time Travel _ Phát Minh Ra Du Hành Thời Gian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangdu143/pseuds/Tangdu143'>Tangdu143</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Worst STD Ever _ Sự Lây Nhiễm Tệ Nhất Của Tình Yêu [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangdu143/pseuds/Tangdu143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tôi nghĩ là em đã phát minh ra du hành thời gian rồi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Worst STD Ever _ Sự Lây Nhiễm Tệ Nhất Của Tình Yêu [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Invented Time Travel _ Phát Minh Ra Du Hành Thời Gian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519480">Invented Time Travel</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenDream12/pseuds/ForgottenDream12">ForgottenDream12</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bản dịch đã được sự đồng ý của tác giả, xin đừng repost!<br/>Bản dịch có up bên Wordpress, không post trên Wattpad!</p><p>Nếu bạn thích fic này xin hãy vào link để tặng kudo hoặc để lại bình luận (cả hai càng tốt) để ủng hộ tác giả nhé. Cảm ơn bạn rất nhiều!</p><p>If you like this fic please click on the link to leave kudo or comment (both possible) to support the author. Thank you very much!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Anh không nghĩ mùi đó là của thằng bé đâu.”</p><p>Cả hai cùng quay đầu trước khi đôi môi họ chạm vào nhau. Trước mắt họ là một Steve Rogers khác. Cả hai không còn ở Quảng Trường Thời Đại nữa. Đôi mắt Steve tập trung vào đứa bé mà Steve kia đang ôm rồi lại chuyển mắt về phiên bản kia của mình. Trông anh… già hơn, nhưng chỉ một chút thôi. Dường như Tony cũng có cùng suy nghĩ, gã áp sát vào đề thì thầm bên tai anh. “Thời gian càng làm anh thêm quyến rũ đó.”</p><p>Những giác quan của Steve kia hình như cũng được tăng cường thêm, rõ ràng là đã nghe thấy câu đó của gã. Thế là một màu hồng lan khắp hai má của người kia. Steve kia lấy lại vẻ bình thường khá nhanh, bế đứa bé lên cao một chút. “Anh nghĩ là đúng thằng bé rồi.” Anh chỉ vào cái tả trước khi chuyển toàn bộ sự chú ý vào cậu bé. “Yeanh, con ị đùn rồi phải không Peter?”</p><p>Steve thì vẫn không thể diễn tả thành lời nhung Tony thì như mọi khi vẫn luôn có thể lí giải những chuyện này. “Anh đến từ tương lai đúng không? Chúng tôi đang ở tương lai đúng không? Và nếu đúng thế thì có phải…. đứa nhỏ đó là của anh không?” Steve kia có vẻ hiểu Tony đang nghĩ gì và anh đã phải tự hỏi liệu sự thiếu an toàn là thứ gì đó luôn hiện hữu trong người đàn ông này chăng.</p><p>“Ừ ừ và đó chỉ là một phần thôi. Đó là đứa bé chúng ta nhận nuôi.” Đôi mắt nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt nâu ở đối diện cố gắng làm gã tin tưởng điều đó. “Em luôn thích nói về việc thằng bé có đôi mắt của em và có nụ cười của tôi. Hai ta thật sự đã bước tiếp một hành trình dài sau vụ ho ra những cánh hoa đấy.” Steve mừng là những lời này đủ làm cho Tony không thốt nên lời như anh đã từng. “Bây giờ thì rất xin lỗi vì sự bất tiện này. Tony không cố ý đưa hai người đến đây đâu. Em ấy sẽ đưa hai người về ngay. Tôi hứa là chỉ mất một phút thôi.”</p><p>Trong một phút đó hai người không ai nói thêm gì với Steve kia, có lẽ do lo lắng là lỡ cuộc đối thoại này đi xa hơn thì sẽ làm xáo trộn dòng thời gian đã đưa họ đến nơi đây. Cơ mà đúng là chỉ mất đúng một phút thật. Trước khi nhận thức được thì thứ ánh sáng trước đó đã tiến thẳng về phía bọn họ. Thình lình họ đã trở lại Quảng Trường Thời Đại, giờ thì trông hơi nhớt nhớt vì mấy thứ sinh vật nhầy nhụa mà cả đội đang cố gắng xử lí khi cả hai vắng mặt. Cả hai chớp mắt nhìn nhau và thật bất ngờ khi Tony là người lên tiếng trước. “Chúng ta có con với nhau.”</p><p>Steve cúi xuống nhìn người yêu, cố gắng hiểu những gì vừa xảy ra. “Và yôi nghĩ là em đã phát minh ra du hành thời gian rồi.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chú thích:</p><p>Quảng Trường Thời Đại -&gt; Nguyên văn: Times Square = Quảng trường Thời Đại là một giao lộ chính ở Manhattan, nối Đại lộ Broadway và Đại lộ Số bảy, kéo dài từ Đường 42 Tây đến Đường 47 Tây, New York. (Wikiperia)</p><p>Thời gian càng làm anh thêm quyến rũ -&gt; Nguyên Văn: Age like fine wine = nghĩa chính ý nói rượu càng ủ càng ngon, hàm ý càng có tuổi trông càng đẹp</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>